ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The goal of the Administrative Core for the Stanford Vision Research Core grant is to provide overall coordination, scientific and budgetary oversight to the P30 projects. The Administrative Core will foster and coordinate activities between the four Service/Resource Cores: (1) Advanced Computing/Computational Core, (2) Device Design and Development, (3) Neurogenetics of Vision, and (4) Imaging Structure and Function. The Administrative Core Director will liaison directly with the 4 Core Directors, an internal Steering Committee, and an External Advisory Board to enact decisions made across these groups. The Administrative Core Director will ensure the functioning of the Administrative Core with the following functions: 1) encourage entry into vision research by investigators not yet funded by the NEI, through advertisement, collaborative meetings and quarterly presentations to the vision research community as part of a new vision research minisymposium; 2) promote new collaborative activity by ensuring dissemination of new approaches and technologies, transfer of reagents and exchange of ideas across the campus; 3) create and maintain scheduling for Core resources and an evaluative process for Core usage; 4) Establish and coordinate meetings of the Steering Committee to oversee Core usage and overall strategy, budgetary decision making, and personnel management, and establish and coordinate meetings of the External Advisory Board to provide feedback on scientific feedback and strategy to the P30 PI and Steering Committee; and 5) assure fiscal responsibility of the cores to maximize breadth and utility in serving Aims 1 and 2 above.